1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laser irradiating apparatus, especially a laser irradiating apparatus for medical purposes, and more particularly a laser irradiating apparatus equipped with two pieces of laser light guides with different applicable fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, interaction between a living body and laser beam greatly depends upon the wavelength of the irradiation laser beam. So, appropriate irradiation of plural kinds of working laser beams with different wavelengths to affected parts of a living body enables much more effective and appropriate operations against given symptoms than that of a single laser beam only.
For instance, the use of YAG laser beams excellent in hemostasis and coagulation in combination with CO.sub.2 laser beams excellent in incision acts to inhibit further hemorrhage during the operation. It is known that the same effect can be obtained when Ar laser beams are used in place of YAG laser beams.
Accordingly, conventionally some apparatus in which plural kinds of working laser beams with different wavelengths are simultaneously or optionally selected for irradiation have been proposed. For instance, as disclosed in the Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 130145/81, an apparatus equipped with a CO.sub.2 laser and a YAG laser, as working laser sources, and two pieces of laser light guides is known.
In this conventional apparatus, one of the laser light guides is a light guide for an articulated arm and irradiates CO.sub.2 laser beams and YAG laser beams simultaneously or selectively. It goes without saying that this light guide is used for general surgical operations. Also, the other light guide is an optical fiber light guide and irradiates YAG laser beams only. This light guide is incorporated in an endoscope device and used for surgical operations under the endoscope visual field.
However, all the art apparatuses are concerned with the layout of the optical system and do not teach any practical consideration required when such apparatus are used for actual surgical operations.